


We're married.

by InTheEnd07



Category: TomJake
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: RPS Tom x Jake
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal & Tom Holland, Tom Holland / Jake Gyllenhaal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	We're married.

**Author's Note:**

> 拜託他們馬上結婚

「好累。」

他躺倒在柔軟的布沙發上，看著還在玄關脫鞋子的另一半。

Jake拎起鞋子放進鞋櫃，踩上木質地板走到沙發旁，在他年輕戀人的身旁坐下。

Tom馬上將身體靠在他年長的戀人上，伸手把玩著微卷的頭髮，嘴裡念念有詞的，接著又用狗狗眼望向Jake。

「你還愛我嗎？」Tom認真的問Jake。

「幹嘛突然問這個？」Jake不明所以的看著整個人快要黏上自己的Tom「怎麼了？」

「沒有，我只是，」Tom歪了一下頭，思考著該用什麼字詞才能表達自己的想法「你之前、之前你說、嗯……」

後來搖了搖頭，Tom放棄思考，直接把內心想說的話說出口。

「你說愛在頭髮裡。」他吞了口口水繼續說到「但現在我的頭髮被剃光了，它們再也不在了，所以我在想你會因為這樣不愛我嗎？」

Jake坐直身體認真的看著Tom。

就在Tom覺得就像是自己猜測的樣子，癟了癟嘴、眼睛不斷的眨著，試圖忍住不要讓眼眶的淚水滴下時，Jake突然開始大笑。

像是聽到什麼超級搞笑的事一樣，Jake笑到身體前傾扶著桌子狂笑不止，最後還是努力的忍住不笑，手硬撐著扶手才靠回沙發背上。

Tom委屈的看著Jake，什麼話都沒有說，眼眶泛紅，眼角的淚已經有幾滴沒忍住的從眼眶流出，然後滑過臉龐再滴到沙發上，暈染出了一個又一個的小點。

Jake咳了一下，伸手將Tom拉進自己的懷裡。

「這不好笑。」

Tom悶悶的說，伸手抱住Jake，手緊緊的抓著背後的布料。

右手輕拍著男孩的脊背，伸出空著的左手揉了下那平短的寸頭，指尖觸碰著刺刺的寸頭，Jake慢慢的從頭頂摸到後腦勺，最後停在頭和脖子交界處的地方。

Tom抬起頭來看著他。

Jake扶住Tom的頭，親了他一下。

本以為Jake是要和他接吻的Tom緊張的閉上雙眼，沒想到最後那個溫柔軟綿的吻竟然是落在他的頭頂。

Tom眨了眨眼睛，不太能理解他的戀人到底是在做些什麼。

「小傻子。」

Jake靠著Tom的額頭，用鼻子輕輕的蹭了下年輕愛人的鼻尖。

「你真的想太多了。」

「嗯……」

柔軟的唇瓣突然貼上然後離開，Tom睜大眼睛看著對他調皮一笑的Jake，蜻蜓點水般的吻沒什麼，卻讓他的臉瞬間燒的通紅。

Tom呆愣的坐在沙發上，看著Jake起身走進臥房裡，他的手慢慢的碰上自己的唇，略微當機的大腦正在努力的思考，指尖觸碰剛剛被Jake親吻過的地方。

Jake一從房門走出來就看到Tom傻愣的表情和動作，他坐回Tom的身邊，揮了揮手讓Tom回神。

Tom很快的就把手放下收到背後，眼睛看向牆上的電視。

「Tommy.」

Jake輕聲的喊著他的暱稱，Tom慢慢的將頭轉回來，望向Jake那藍色的眼眸。

Jake從身後拿出一個黑色的正方體小盒。

Tom吃驚的瞪大雙眼看著那絨布盒子。

「Surprise！」

Jake笑著打開盒子。

裡面是一支鑰匙。

Tom突然鬆了一口氣，而他鬆氣的動作引起了Jake的注意力。

「好險不是戒指……」Tom低喃著。

Jake皺起眉頭，注意到這點的Tom馬上開口解釋。

「我不是那個意思！我、我只是——」

「嗯哼，你只是什麼？」

Jake往旁邊坐了一點，重心換到另一頭，整個背靠在扶手上。

Tom著急的不知道該說些什麼才能安撫他的戀人，他伸手抓了抓自己的耳朵和頭頂，最後起身衝向房間內。

在他要進房間之前，他還抓住門框探頭對Jake大喊。

「等、等我一下！」

雙手插在胸前，Jake翹起二郎腿，腳掌輕晃著，坐在沙發上等著Tom出來。

房內傳來了翻找東西的碰撞和掉落聲，很快的，Tom手上拿著東西從臥房內衝了出來。

他跪在Jake的面前，快速的把牛皮紙袋拆開，從裡面拿出一個跟剛剛黑色絨布盒子大小相仿的深藍盒子，氣喘吁吁的在昆汀面前把它打開。

「Would 、Would you ……」Tom深深的吸了一口氣，繼續把話說完「marrie me？」

他緊張的望向Jake，拿盒子的手不斷的顫抖著。

而Jake只是單純的望著他，什麼話也沒有說。

Tom緊張的舔著自己的嘴唇，好幾次試圖張嘴說話卻又把嘴巴閉上。

Jake伸手接過盒子，Tom大大的鬆了一口氣。

「你的那一個呢？」Jake柔聲的說。

「啊？啊、噢！在這裡。」

Tom又從牛皮紙袋裡拿出一個盒子，Jake把剛剛的盒子暫時放到茶几上，拿走Tom手上的那個盒子。

「手伸過來。」Jake一邊打開盒子一邊說著。

Tom將手伸到他面前。

「說實話，」Jake握住Tom的手，看著Tom那棕色雙眸「我有一點不滿意。」

「不過這沒關係。」

說罷，他張嘴咬了Tom的無名指。

Tom吃痛的嘶了一聲，Jake看著上面環了指根一圈的咬痕，輕輕的吹了一口氣。

然後把戒指套在上面。

「你搶走了我想做的事。」

Jake略微不滿的說著，接著將剛剛放在一旁的絨布盒交給Tom。

「幫我戴上。」他說。

Tom小心翼翼的把戒指套進了Jake的無名指，最後輕輕的吻了下他的指尖。

「我也買了。」

Jake從他身後拿出了兩個絨布盒，挑起眉頭看著Tom。

「那個鑰匙其實是要給你的。」

Jake把盒子放到桌上，跟剛剛放著鑰匙的盒子一起放著。

「我前陣子正好在亞特蘭大附近買了一個新房子，想說以後能一起——」

突如其來的親吻讓Jake向後倒去，Tom把他壓在沙發上狠狠的親了幾下。

「沒事的，多買也沒事。」Tom喘著氣「結婚戒指就是它們了。」

Jake笑著點了點頭，接著抓住Tom的領子反親回去。

親完之後還故意的拍了一下Tom的屁股，接著從沙發上起來走向浴室。

「收拾一下等等來睡覺。」Jake開好熱水之後又走去臥室拿衣服，在經過客廳的時候對著Tom說到「明天一早還要去漫展。」

收起桌上的戒指還有鑰匙，Tom對著Jake點了點頭。

*

從一大早到現在，中間都沒有休息，好不容易抓到沒有攝影機、監視器和相機干擾的空檔，Tom忍不住的把Jake扯入一旁空著的休息室，關上門把人摁在門板上狠狠的親吻著。

「我的天……」他靠在Jake的頸窩喃喃自語著「我到現在都還是不敢相信我們就要訂婚了。」

「我也是。」

Jake也低聲的說著，低頭嗅著他身上的香水味。

不知道是誰的手機突然響了，兩個人都掏出口袋的手機查看消息。

「我們該回舞台上了，他們要拍最後的大合照。」

Tom抬頭看著Jake，Jake抿了下嘴巴，接著轉身打開房門，兩人一起走去舞台後方等著上台。

「一、二、三，耶——」主持人喊完之後，開始說起了感謝的話語「感謝Tom跟Jake來參加這場活動。大家，讓我們跟兩位說再見吧！」

兩人轉過身朝著台下的粉絲們揮了揮手後就下台離開會場。

在回程的路上Tom的弟弟Harry和他們坐同一輛車，他坐在前面的副駕駛正仔細的察看著剛剛拍的照片。

Tom悄悄的伸手抓住Jake放在大腿旁的手，不斷的逗弄著他的掌心，Jake低聲的笑著。

「哥。」

Harry突然的叫喚嚇了Tom好大一跳。

「幹、幹嘛？」Tom問。

「我等等要先去你們的房間。我今天出門的時候忘記跟Sam拿鑰匙了，他陪著媽媽，兩個人都還在商場裡。要晚一點才會回來。」

Harry頭也不抬的說著。

Tom看向Jake，Jake點了點頭。

「好，你等等可以來。」  
「謝啦。」

*

電視正播著許久以前的電影，Harry沒什麼興趣，但他注意到了他哥的動作。

Harry悄悄的用眼角餘光看著自家的哥哥在幹嘛。

Jake正拿著爆米花，一邊看電影一邊吃著，而Tom一直朝著他貼過去，最後不知道在Jake的耳朵旁邊說了什麼Jake瞇起眼睛笑了起來。

Harry快速的拿起相機拍了一張，然後很乖巧的在他哥送他回房間時拿給他看。

戰戰兢兢的站在旁邊的Harry偷偷的觀察他哥的臉色。

Tom看完之後轉了過來。

「是真的很好看。」他笑的一臉燦爛「你記得晚一點傳給我，這樣就可以在他生日的時候發了。」

以為自己會被臭罵一頓的Harry，頓時大鬆了一口氣。

*

等Tom回到他們的房間時他看到Jake正在發文。

「忘記比柏夫妻吧！」他讀著Jake打出的那些字「我們結婚啦！」

他笑著親了Jake的臉龐，Jake丟開手機伸手抓住他，兩個人就這麼的抱在一起，一邊親吻一邊撕扯著對方的衣服，磕磕絆絆的走回房間。

最後，關上房門。

*

剛睡醒刷完牙洗好臉的Jake打開手機，一邊吃著早餐一邊回覆著工作上的消息，突然看到經紀人幾個小時前給他發的消息。

「你快上Instagram看看Tom Holland那個臭小子做了什麼。」

Jake打開了Instagram就看到他被@在一則Tom他發的動態裡，點開縮圖進去之後發現是那天漫展結束後他和Tom在房間裡看電影的照片。

他點開和Tom的對話記錄，正想要問這是怎麼一回事的時候就看到他幾小時前發的消息。

【Tommy：這是Harry那天在我們房間裡拍的。怎麼樣？你真的很好看對吧！】

他忍不住的笑了出來。

下載了Tom一併發過來的圖片，接著Jake就把照片發到自己的Instagram上，標記Tom的名字在上頭後，也調皮的在底下加上了#husbandgoals。

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy : Tom的暱稱


End file.
